The Insanity Continues!
by Kimi the Kenlei
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Kimi and Sissy in Yugioh Land! Hope you enjoy! ^_~
1. The Insanity Continues!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kimi and the rest of the peeps own themselves!  
  
WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Sequel! Do a funkay munkay dance people! C'mon, don't be shy! This sequel is gonna rock! ^___________^ (\/) BTW, Jennai is pronounced 'Jen A.' Well, on to chapter one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jennai: Oh c'mon, Tai-Tai! It'll be fun!  
  
Moon: No way! We'll get in trouble!  
  
Jennai: Puh-leeeeeease??  
  
Moon: *Sighs* Oh, fine. Gimme some stupid tacks.  
  
Jennai: ^_____________^ I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
The two girls quickly laid down the tacks pinpoint up in the chair and retreated to their desks. Ms. Nag came in after wards.  
  
Ms. Nag: Today we're going to 'learn' how much blood a person can lose before they slip into unconsciousness. This is worth a LOT of extra credit, any volunteers?  
  
Keed: Oh, I need extra credit!  
  
Ms. Nag: The most annoying kid in my class. How appropriate. *Sits down* OW! WHAT THE FU-?!  
  
Jennai: *Near wetting herself* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Moon: *Snickering uncontrollably*  
  
Ms. Nag: AND YOU FIND THAT FUNNY?!  
  
Jennai: XD HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Moon: Well, it WAS kind of funny when you almost screamed out a curse word Ms. Nag...  
  
Ms. Nag: GRR-! DETENTION!  
  
Jennai: *Whips out a hundred dollar bill* Oh, but we have a manicure appointment after school!  
  
Moon: *Thinking* Jennai? Doing something feminine? What bull.  
  
Ms. Nag: ...Two hundred.  
  
Jennai: One fifty, take it or leave it.  
  
Ms. Nag: Deal.  
  
Some random kid: Hey! That's not fair!  
  
Jennai: How about I give you thirty dollars to shut up?  
  
Some random kid: Okay!  
  
Moon: 9_9;; You've got to admire her "Charm."  
  
Jennai: Man, life is good when you're the daughter of Seto and Kimi Kaiba! ^________^  
  
*We skip over to Kimi and Seto's place.*  
  
Kimi: You know Seto, we haven't seen Xana, Yugi, or any of the others in a while...  
  
Seto: And?  
  
Kimi: Well, I was thinking that we should have a little get together or something. You know, to see how they've been doing.  
  
Seto: Weeeeeell...  
  
Kimi: *With big puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pwease?  
  
Seto: I don't know...  
  
Kimi: I'll ground myself from candy for a whole week! ...Right after the party that is!  
  
Seto: Deal! One week of hyperactive soberness! Wait a minute... *Pinches himself* Ow! Okay then, get some invitations and set a date and I'll get a caterer!  
  
*A few days later*  
  
Keily: Hmm? *Goes through her mail* Hey Ryou! We've been invited to a party at Seto's in a week!  
  
Ryou: Really? That's great, I'll have to bring some fresh baked doughnuts and cookies!  
  
Keily: Sounds good to me! Me, Kimi, and Bethany still see each other once in a while, but Xana, Sarah, Jiako and the rest I haven't seen for a few years. It'd be nice to see everyone again!  
  
Ryou: Yes, I agree.  
  
*Over in New York*  
  
Sarah: Hey Bakura, I got an email from Seto.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, so what does it say?  
  
Sarah: We've been invited over to a get together at the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Bakura: I suppose we can go. Just make sure I don't forget to bring something to defend myself just in case that psycho bitch shows up with her damn metal batons!  
  
Sarah: 9_9;;; Should we bring Ryan and Ryouko?  
  
Bakura: Hell yeah, you trust those two alone for the weekend?!  
  
Sarah: *Starts imagining what would happen to the house if Ryan and Ryouko were left alone* ...Maybe you're right. ^_^;;;  
  
*We switch over to Xana and Joey*  
  
Xana: Joey! Were you even listening to the speech I just recited?!  
  
Joey: *Wakes up* Huh...? Oh, yeah! Of course I was listening!  
  
Xana: 9_9;;; Anyway, that reminds me. We've been invited to a party at Seto's. All of the old gang is coming. And don't ask me how your lack of attention reminded me of that...  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Xana: 9_9;;;  
  
*Switch over to Jiako and Trunks*  
  
Jiako: Just add a touch of nair and....... *BOOM!* ...*Cough* Maybe that WASN'T the correct formula for the perfect hair remover...  
  
Trunks: I told you...  
  
Jiako: Shut it.  
  
Trunks: I love you too. By the way, we've been invited to a get together at the Kaiba mansion. You wanna go?  
  
Jiako: Eh, why not? It's not like we've got anything better to do for the next month besides making even better cures for diseases that we didn't even know existed! Let's go!  
  
Trunks: Great!  
  
*Ah, what the hell! You all know where I'm going, lets just skip the rest of this crap! 9_9;;;*  
  
Kimi: La, la, la! *Jennai walks in* Oh, Jennai and Ms. Taiga! C'mon in, I'm making some invitations for a party. You two can help me. ^_~  
  
Jennai: A party?! How in the hell-? Wait a minute, does Dad know about this?  
  
Kimi: What are you, my conscious? Yes, your father knows.  
  
Moon: What's the party for?  
  
Kimi: A get together for some of my old friends.  
  
Jennai: Oh great, a snore fest. ...Are the Bakura's invited?  
  
Kimi: Yep, they're bringing the Brainfreezy machine.  
  
Jennai: SWEET-ness!  
  
Kimi: Plus they're bringing they're kids along so you'll have something to do. You can come too if you want Moon.  
  
Moon: That'll be great, I'll be there!  
  
Jennai: ...Is Dorian gonna be there too?  
  
Kimi: *Suspiciously* Yeah, why...?  
  
Jennai: Oh, no reason! Just wondering!  
  
Moon: *Thinking* Riiiiight...  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lady Fox: Finally, after years of hard work it's finally paid off. Vegasus, come here.  
  
Vegasus: Yes, Mother?  
  
Lady Fox: I know you know why you've been specially trained in the arts of computer technology and martial arts. Well, it's finally time to put them to use. Your father Pegasus was the one who you were cloned from. Just as I was your carrier. You have been trained to defeat the only ones who could get in our way and then take over the world.  
  
Vega: Yes, I understand Mother.  
  
Vegasus, Vega for short, was still an impressionable youth. He had short white hair and tawny eyes. He was nine years old and 4'9. His carrier, or mother, was Smart Lady Fox. When she had escaped she took a vile of Pegasus's blood with her. After many failed attempts she finally cloned a perfect embryo and had it implanted in her. She trained the boy very well in karate and computers. Now was the time she would put her plans into action. Sissy had taken her Dark Magician's Awakening spell, so she couldn't use that. But she had many other tricks up her sleeve. She also knew about this gathering that was being held at the Kaiba mansion. This was the perfect opportunity to set her plans to action.  
  
Lady Fox: Listen Vegasus, they are very tough opponents. But with your black belt, technology at your disposal, and additional spells and such we should be able to defeat them. It's only a matter of time.  
  
Vega: Mother, if you don't mind my asking, if we are so rich then why would we need to take over the entire world?  
  
Lady Fox: *Slaps him* That is exactly the attitude I will not allow! You'll thank me for this later. Now go to your room.  
  
Vega: Yes, Mother, I am sorry...  
  
  
  
At the party...  
  
Kimi: Bethany! Yugi! It's nice to see you guys again! Is this little Cyndie you told me about Beth?  
  
Bethany: Yep, that's her. ^_^  
  
Ryou: *Dragging in the brainfreezy machine* Geez, this thing weighs a ton!  
  
Sissy: *Picks it up and puts it by the snacks* Whiner.  
  
Ryou: O_O;;;  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'! Long time no see my man!  
  
Yugi: Joey! *Hugs him... What?! We all know he's the same old Yugi no matter how old he gets! ^_~* I've missed you!  
  
Joey: I've missed ya too, man.  
  
Jennai: Hi Dorian!  
  
Dorian: Oh, hi Jennai. Nice party.  
  
Jennai: Thanks!  
  
Dorian: Have you met Cyndie?  
  
Jennai: Oh yeah, we're partners for the bazooka making project in Homicidal 101. You know, with Mr. C as the teacher? (Only JTHM fans will get that one. ^_~)  
  
Dorian: The murderer...?  
  
Jennai: Yeah, that's the one! He's really cool! ^.^ (\/)  
  
Dorian: O.o;;;  
  
Lina: Hi everyone. My name's Lina, Jiako's daughter.  
  
Cyndie: Cyndie, nice to meet-cha Lina!  
  
Ryouko: Hey, the names Ryouko. And this punk is my bro Ryan.  
  
Ryan: Shut up, Ryouko.  
  
Moon: ^^;; My name is Moon Taiga. You can mall me Moon, Moonie or Taichi.  
  
Jennai: *Picks up a bottle of root beer* This party is liable to get boring really fast considering our parents are picking out the music. What say we grab a brainfreezy, go out for a walk in the garden and just talk?  
  
Ryouko: Well.....  
  
*Sir-Mix-A-Lot's Baby Got Back comes on*  
  
Ryouko: Ok, I'm in! Let's just get away from this horrible music! (I'm sure by then they'd think it was a dumb song, cool as it is to us. 9.9;;)  
  
The kids: Yeah!  
  
So the kids go out and something else creeps in...  
  
Bethany was standing by the punch bowl getting herself a drink when a mechanical device zapped her trapping her inside like a pokemon in a pokeball. Soon afterward all the wives except Kimi, Sarah and Xana was trapped in the machine.  
  
Kimi: Hey, where is everybody?  
  
Sarah: Well, everyone missing went to get a drink from the punch bowl and haven't come back yet...  
  
Xana: Weird...  
  
Kimi: Hang on, I'll go check it out...  
  
Sarah: I'll go with you, something doesn't seem right here.  
  
Xana: I'll stay here, someone has to keep an eye on *Points to their husbands* them.  
  
Joey: *Downing a bottle of Smirnoff*  
  
All the other guys except Ryou: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!  
  
Ryou: 9_9;;; I swear, sometimes I wonder if we really ARE the superior sex... (Oh, C'mon, he's STILL a guy! ^^;;)  
  
Sarah: ^_^U Yeah, I guess your right. C'mon Kimi!  
  
Kimi: Right behind ya!  
  
Kimi and Sarah walk over to the punchbowl. Kimi grabs a cup and tastes it.  
  
Kimi: It's not spiked, so they're not naked in a gun shop...  
  
Sarah: Knowing them, or us, being drunk doesn''t necessary mean we're NOT naked at a gun shop. ^_~  
  
Kimi: Oh yeeeeah.... Well, I'll get some cash and lets join them!  
  
Sarah: I'm with ya 100%!  
  
But before they can carry out their mission, the device traps them with all the rest of the wives.  
  
Kimi: Ah, crap. Lemme guess, we've been turned into pokemon by the evil 100% cotton- noodle-leg wax- people, right?  
  
Beth: Apparently so. I mean, who else could have done this?  
  
9.9;;; Just remember folks, they're not stupid, just insane. Anyways, the guys finally noticed the women were gone.  
  
Bakura: Hey Sarah! Get me another beer, will ya?!  
  
.......  
  
Bakura: Sarah?  
  
Seto: Where are they?  
  
Xana: They all went over to the punch bowl and just disappeared!  
  
Tristen: Weird...  
  
Yugi: Lets check it out.  
  
Trunks: Yeah, according to most DBZ fanfiction, Saiyans are horny bastards and can't go a week without sex, what am I gonna do without Jiako?!  
  
Xana: O.o;;; Um, lets just go check it out...  
  
*Somewhere outside*  
  
Lady Fox: They're on to us, go on with plan B!  
  
About two to three dozen men rushed into the mansion and attacked. But before Xana could transform, a guard rushed up and smacked her henshin pen from her hand. He then proceeded to take her prisoner, which was harder said than done. Joey, who was busy with three guards of his own, didn't see his wife being carried away. Meanwhile....  
  
Jennai: So she says, "Goat? I thought you said thermonuclear tracking device!"  
  
The children laugh at the dumb attempt by the author to make fun of Lila from "Hey Arnold!" When all of a sudden, gunshots and yells are heard from the house.  
  
Ryouko: What the hell?!  
  
Dorian: Oh no! Our parents are in there, we have to help them!  
  
Lina: You said it!  
  
Moon: Let's go!  
  
The children start to head towards the house, but Jennai stops.  
  
Dorian: Jennai! Hurry, what are you waiting for?!  
  
Jennai: Just wait a second, we aren't going to be able to help like this! Do any of you have a-?  
  
Cyndie: *Holds up her henshin pen* This?  
  
Jennai: Well, then what are we waiting for?! SWEET COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!!  
  
A bright pink and yellow light danced around Jennai until forming into a sailor uniform. It had a pink skirt with a yellow lace in the back, a yellow bow with a pink gem in the middle, a pink quartz gem in the tiara, and pink boots with yellow laces.  
  
Lina: Now it's my turn! SPIRIT CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!  
  
A red light engulfed Lina's body and turned into a traditional Sailor Mars look-alike.  
  
Cyndie: SUPER SAIYAN STAR POWER MAKE UP!  
  
A yellow light materialized into a sailor suit. The high heels, skirt, bow, and scrunchie were all yellow and the gem in her tiara was a yellow topaz. (My birthstone! ^_~)  
  
Ryouko: Alright then! DEMON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!  
  
A purple light shone around Ryouko and formed a sailor suit identical to Sailor Saturn's, except the purple was slightly lighter in color.  
  
Dorian: Man, this is embarrassing... CARDCAPTOR TRANSFORMATION KAY!!!  
  
When Dorian's transformation was complete, he stood in a outfit similar to Li's. Except the undershirt and yellow parts were black and the green was red. He also had no hat.  
  
Kendra: I'm finally in the fic! CHIBI DEMON POWER MAKE UP!  
  
Kendra's transformation was identical to Ryouko's, but her outfit was different. Her skirt, gem, brooch, and boot laces were black while her bow and boots were lavender.  
  
Jay: It's about time I got into the fic! JAY COOL TRANSFORMATION! (*Gets attacked by Charlie Brown fans*)  
  
Jay was transformed into a stud! His normal outfit was changed into a white tank top, black leather pants, black sneakers, and a hat pulled backwards that said, "DAMN! You look almost as good as me!"  
  
Ryan: What about me?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Don't worry, I got your back! Say Tuxedo Theif! And say it like you mean it!  
  
Ryan: TUXEDO THEIF!  
  
Ryan was changed into a Tuxedo clad hottie. Of course it was a rental because the author is cheap. Everything else was stolen.  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: SHH! 9_9;; Anyways, as for Brian, he was... Uh.... Tuxedo Trash! With a tuxedo made of 100% recycled material!  
  
Cheap...  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Shut up me! Anyways, Ryan has the power to take away an enemy's power and Brian has the power to.... Put banana peels and other slippery objects in the ways of the enemy!  
  
Brian: That's stupid!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Shut up and go save your parents already! Jeez....  
  
Jennai: Right! Lets go!  
  
After that interruption the children finally made their way to the mansion, their fathers were have a hard time and Xana had lost her own fight and was captured by Vegasus himself.  
  
S. Chibi Demon: Hey!  
  
S. Spirit: Leave them alone!  
  
S. Sweet 'n' Low: I am Sailor Sweet 'n' Low! The champion of justice and the substitute for Sailor Sugar! (XD Get it?)  
  
S. Demon: And in the name of insanity we shall right wrongs and triumph over sane people!  
  
S. Saiyan: And that means you! ...I think!  
  
T. Trash: Oh, c'mon, lets just get this over with!  
  
Bad Guy #1: Lets get 'em!  
  
The two-three dozen bad guys rushed towards our hero's and heroin's. But Jennai had a plan.  
  
S. Sweet 'n' Low: BITTERSWEET VENGEANCE DISPERSE!  
  
A light of black and pink that formed into heavy fog surrounded the area. Soon screams could be heard from the enemies.  
  
Chibi Demon: What's happening to them?  
  
Sweet 'n' Low: Their bodies are simply rotting.  
  
CC Dorian: Eww! Gross!  
  
Sweet 'n' Low: True, it will leave a mess, but it's quick and easy!  
  
Lady Fox: Not so fast!  
  
Ryouko: But we aren't going fast...?  
  
Lady Fox: Silence!  
  
Ryouko: *Under her breath* Rowr...  
  
Lady Fox: It is I, Lady Fox! You may not know me, but I am an old enemy of your parents. And I would all like you to meet Vegasus, my and Pegasus's son.  
  
Yugi: But how?!  
  
S. Saiyan: Oh, c'mon Dad! We don't really have to give you "The Talk" do we?  
  
Tristen: I think he's talking about Pegasus...  
  
Brian: What do you mean?  
  
Joey: *Snickers* Well, lets just say Pegasus had a "little" problem!  
  
The Adults: *Snickering*  
  
Ryou: Nice one!  
  
S. Saiyan: ...?  
  
Ryouko: You mean he had a small penis?  
  
Ryou: =O.O= YAMI! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER?!  
  
Bakura: Oh, c'mon! That was way too easy anyway!  
  
Smart Fox: Quiet! All of you! Vegasus was cloned, and I grew him inside of me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave and you'll be meeting your doom.  
  
Sweet 'n' Low: I like doom. Especially on toast!  
  
Smart Fox: O.o?? Oooookaaaaay.... Vegasus, take that woman and lock her up. *Snaps her fingers and a dozen icky SM minion type creatures appear* As for the rest of you, destroy them!  
  
Tea monster (From Tainted Tea): Here, have some tea! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Demon: Oh, why thank you! I was just having a craving for tea too!  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drops*  
  
Tea monster: Uh, I don't think you get it kid...  
  
Chibi Demon: What's to understand? You offered some tea and I accepted...?  
  
S. Demon: God, I can't stand it!  
  
Philece: THE NAME IS GODDESS!  
  
S. Demon: O.o;; Whatever. DEMON NEKO ATTACK!  
  
From Sailor Demon's hands sprung a black cat shaped energy ball. It attacked the confused Tea monster (Not Tea, although some people think that's who I'm talking about. ^^;;) and instantly destroyed it, the rest of the monsters attacked.  
  
S. Saiyan: KAMEHAMEHA CANNON!!  
  
A yellow beam shot at the nearby monsters, destroying two of them and a couple vases.  
  
Seto: O.O!! That was my favorite million dollar vase!!  
  
S. Saiyan: Whoops, my bad... ^^;;  
  
Soon all the monsters were destroyed.  
  
CC Dorian: That was almost too easy...  
  
*All de-transform*  
  
Ryan: No matter, we've got to save our mom's.  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Ryou: Oh, no! Not without us to watch you, you don't!  
  
Bakura: That's right! I wouldn't leave you kids un-chaperoned with the fate of the world if I was getting recockulously large amounts of money for it!  
  
Ryouko: Considering that's MY dad were talking about, that's a big thing.  
  
Seto: C'mon, we can use my private jet to locate and save our wives.  
  
Everybody: Yeah!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry girls, we're going to save you!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goddess, that was one PAINfully long chapter! I think I'm about to have an aneurysm here! Well, even so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Insanity Continues! Even though it was a bit boring... v.v;; Still, I hoped you liked it. And one more thing: Am I the only person who's dreamt about getting it on with the super model guy from the Del Taco commercial...? Err, never mind... Anyways, R & R!^_~ 


	2. The Ride There

I am SO sorry. I haven't updated in months, whilst you all have been patiently waiting for me to do so. I won't waste anymore of your time with petty excuses about why I haven't updated. You all deserve the complete truth, and that's what I plan to give you. This is the TRUE reason for my not updating for so long:  
  
The day after chapter one for The Insanity Continues was put up I started working on chapter two, when all of a sudden a jellyfish made completely out of peanut butter came out of my pot of coffee and ate my monitor! I chased it all the way to the airport where we boarded for Hollywood. Upon getting there I rented out an E.T. and flew after the P.B. jellyfish, who was getting away. We were all the way to Great Britain when I finally caught up to him. We played a game in the shadow realm for my PC monitor and I won! Taking back my monitor I started back for America but I was stopped by the Queen Mum who dubbed me "Sir Kym of Loonie, peanut butter jellyfish strangler extraordinaire." When I finally got to Pennsylvania I was molested by pig monkey hybrids in the woods, after I turned them in I was totally out of money, so I joined the circus as a bearded lady and had to stay there for about a month. I was paid 250 dollars a week and was fed all the popcorn and cabbage I could eat. I finally made if to Eureka, California where I wrestled a bear for his teeth and stole his unicycle and rode it all the way home to which I started writing this right away. And THAT is the TRUTH!  
  
......................................................I am such a bad liar. On all seriousness here, though, here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just as Seto called for everyone to get in the plane, Brian slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. It was the Dark Magicians Awakening Spell that he'd found in the attic at least three years ago. It just seemed... Right when he had it with him, almost like he was destined to have it. Whenever he was down, he just read it and for some odd reason he'd feel a little bit better.  
  
Brian: *Thinking* Mom just got kidnapped, a good as time as any... *Reads* When loved ones unite to save loved ones, when young realize true love, and when those who were close become ever closer, then and only then can the Dark Magician be summoned.  
  
Jennai: Hey cuz! What'cha got there?  
  
Brian: Nothing... Just something I found a while back, it's weird, but I think it's explaining what happening here.  
  
Jennai: Huh? How so?  
  
Brian: Well, it says that when families unite, young ones fall in love and people who are close become closer, it kinda explains what's going on here. We're all uniting to save our moms, were already close but helping each other out will make us closer and you've got a major crush on Dorian-!  
  
Jennai: *Blushing like mad* I DO NOT!!  
  
  
  
Brian: Oh, c'mon, it's SO obvious that you've got the hots for him, and don't even try to deny it either, I can tell when you're lying!  
  
Jennai: Grr-! Tell him and your dead, sane-boy!  
  
Brian: Prejudice, are we...?  
  
Jennai: I mean, one word from you to him and you'll be getting a taste of my bittersweet vengeance! GOT IT?!  
  
Brian: Don't worry, Jennai! I won't tell!  
  
Jennai: What's the catch?  
  
Brian: None... Yet. Dun worry, I'll thing of something.  
  
Jennai: *Mutters* Geez, ya try to be nice to someone and they blackmail you...  
  
Seto: Full tank?  
  
Mokuba: Check!  
  
Seto: Weapons?  
  
Mokuba: Check!  
  
Seto: Caffeine-free sodas and tofu?  
  
Mokuba: Check... *Grumbles about his munchies*  
  
Seto: Okay then, were all set to go! Everyone, LOAD UP!  
  
Everyone hurries into the plane, including Jennai who just stuffed a very P.O.ed Neko into her long forgotten purse.  
  
Neko: *From inside the purse* Rowr-! HISS-!  
  
Dorian: Jennai...... What in the name of all that is holy is in your purse?!  
  
Jennai: Nothing holy, believe me. Cobwebs and a demon, is all.  
  
Dorian: ...Why am I NOT surprised...?  
  
Tristan: Privates! Move your sorry asses in this jet right now or we are leaving you behind! (A.N.: I had him say this for a few reasons. 1. In the epilogue, he joined the army. 2. Have you ever heard this guys Japanese voice?!)  
  
Jennai and Dorian: *Gulp* YES SIR! *Huddle into the jet*  
  
Seto: Alright Mokuba, start this baby up.  
  
Mokuba: Roger!  
  
Joey: ...But I thought his name was Seto...?  
  
Everyone: *Facevaults*  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No.  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: N-!  
  
Bakura: FOR THE LOVE OF RA! NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET AND WE WILL NOT BE THERE FOR ANOTHER TWO OR MORE HOURS!!!  
  
Kendra: .....................................................Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: *Sighs* No.  
  
Seto: Me thinks you're used to this?  
  
Kendra: Are we there yet?  
  
Mokuba: No. And Yes.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
Kendra: Are we there ye-!  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Kendra: Well it's about time! *Jumps out of the landed plane*  
  
Ryou: Hmm... There doesn't seem to be any doors, perhaps there's one in the back-!  
  
But before Ryou could finish, Ryouko blew a hole in the wall across from them.  
  
Ryouko: Please, Uncle Ryou, even if it did have a back door, it wouldn't be open. And neither I, my dad nor Ryan brought our tools along with us. Banks, museums and jewelry store don't just let you in and I doubt this place will either.  
  
Ryou: YAMI! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!  
  
Bakura: Oh, shut up about that already?!  
  
Seto: Are you two losers gonna just stand there or come on?!  
  
Bakura: What'd you call us?!  
  
Yugi: Oh, let's just forget this, c'mon we've got some ladies who are waiting for us to save them!  
  
Bakura: Shut it, goodie two shoes! You're almost as bad as that damn pharaoh!  
  
Yugi: *Turns into Yami* ('Bout time, ne?) WHAT WAS THAT TOMB ROBBER?!  
  
Mokuba: For crissakes, all of you just shut the hell up and let's go already!  
  
Joey: Ah, be quiet, shrimp!  
  
Seto: Watch your mouth, you dog!  
  
Joey: That's it! C'mon, Kaiba, it's go time!  
  
Yami and Bakura: *Already trying to kill each other*  
  
Jennai: United, huh...?  
  
Brian: Let's just go, they'll realize we're gone sooner or later...  
  
Kendra: Right... *Watching her dad and uncle beating the crap outta Joey whilst Ryou begins to help his Yami*  
  
Cyndie: How long do you think it will be before they quit fighting... Or finally kill each other?  
  
Ryan: Knowing my Dad... Five minutes, tops.  
  
Taiga: My... I never knew your dad knew judo, Jennai!  
  
Lina: And I never knew Mr. Wheeler had such a good right hook!  
  
Jennai: *Ahem* LETS GOOOOOOOO!  
  
All the kids: Er... Right.  
  
Dorian: Hopefully they won't kill each other by the time our moms are saved...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's chapter two for you. Very sorry it took so long to get it up. Well, R & R! 


	3. Male Bonding and Shock Therapy for All!

Disclaimer: Dis - Not; Not to. Claim - To have posession over. Put two and two together, will ya? 'Cause I can't...  
  
Okay! First of all, I'd like to give an enormous thank you to Sweetinsanity, which I had forgotten to do last chapter because I was in such a hurry to write that thing up. Gomen, Sweet! And Arigatou!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vega: ...You know, I really should put you in the dungeon with the rest of your friends...  
  
Xana: Well, I appreciate that you didn't.  
  
Vega: Yes, well, appreciation won't save my ass from a good beating if Lady Fox realizes you're here instead of in the dungeon.  
  
Xana: Regardless, I appreciate you not locking me up.....So.... What do you do for fun?  
  
Vega: I eat and I sleep.  
  
Xana: No, I mean for fun! You know? Games and such?  
  
Vega: There is no time for fun.  
  
Xana: You're telling me that you don't-!  
  
Vega: No. I train from six A.M. to two P.M., then I take a ten minute restroom break. Afterwards, I train until eight P.M., eat my afternoon meal and go to bed at eight-thirty P.M.  
  
Xana: ....That's not right, no kid should be THAT organized about his day. Haven't you ever had fun?  
  
Vega: I did, when I was a real little kid. But I'm no longer allowed any recreational activities outside of my birthday.  
  
Xana: I'm sorry to hear that. ...You know, I don't believe Fox even deserves a great son like you. If you were MY son, I'd spoil you rotten! I mean, you're a twelve year old boy, not a programmed robot, for crying out loud!  
  
Vega: I wish I had a mom like you. Why don't you have any kids?  
  
Xana: ...Well, when I was a little girl, around ten or so, I had to go with my mother to the hospital because she was having a baby. I refused to wait outside, so I went into the room to hold my mother's hand and comfort her. .....It looked so painful... After five long hours our doctor, Dr. Pepper, said she would have to have a Cesarean section, so I had to leave. Another five hours later Dr. Pepper came out. I was so exited, I wanted to know right away whether or not I had a baby brother or a baby sister. But.......  
  
Vega: What happened...?  
  
Xana: It turns out that I had neither. The baby had died. And after that... *A tear falls* I was just too afraid! Of the pain, of the possibility of losing my own child! I don't know what I would do if I were to lose something so precious!  
  
Vega: ...I'm sorry, Xana... *Hugs her*  
  
  
  
*Wipes a tear* O...ONTO THE HEROES! WAAAAAAH!!  
  
Cyndie: It's about time...  
  
Ryouko: Tell me about it, I thought they'd never stop fighting!  
  
Seto: *With a black eye* Yeah, you gotta few lucky shots, but Mokuba and I still won, dog!  
  
Joey: *With a bloody nose* Whatevah, Kaiba!  
  
Bakura and Yami: *Just death glaring at each other*  
  
Taiga: No disrespect intended, but don't you think you outta focus on fighting Lady Fox and her army and NOT each other...?  
  
All the Dads: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Seto: Of course with this new tracking device Kimi and I designed before the kidnapping, it should be easy to find her. And if we find Kimi, we find the rest of the women.  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute.. Kimi and you? I didn't know Kimi knew much about technology and stuff...?  
  
Seto: Oh, Kimi's a genius, she's just too sugar high most of the time to realize it.  
  
Jennai: That's where I get it! ^.^  
  
Seto: ...True, but where you got the ADD, I dunno...  
  
Jennai: ;_; Hey now...  
  
Joey: Wait up, what would you need a tracking device for if you made before the kidnapping...?  
  
Seto: You don't know how many times I've had to use it to find her when she goes on a mad sugar high sprint of doom. You dun wanna see what happens-!  
  
All the other Dads: We KNOW what happens!  
  
Seto: Oh, right, I forgot... ^^;;  
  
Jennai: Dad hooked me up with one too, he figured that he might as well while he was at it.  
  
Seto: Yeah, well you aren't nearly as much trouble as your mother; I haven't even had to use yours.  
  
Jennai: ^_^;;  
  
Seto: But it probably won't stay that way... v.v;;  
  
Jennai: No it will not! ^.^  
  
Seto: *Sighs* You guys wouldn't believe what happened when me and Kimi were away for our second honeymoon and left Jennai at home...  
  
Bakura: I'd believe it, because you'd never believe what Ryouko and Ryan did the first time we took them to Disneyworld...  
  
Joey: Or what happened at the Third Annual Anime Convention with the penguins and Scooby snacks... O.O;;  
  
Seto: Care to swap stories...?  
  
Bakura: Brains before beauty.  
  
Seto: Riiight.. Anyways, Kimi and I had just gotten to the hotel when we get this call from the police...  
  
Over to Lady Fox in the dungeon...  
  
Lady Fox: *Has the women strapped in a bunch of technical-looking chairs* Heh, heh, heh... This is a true Kodak moment, the infamous Kimi, Sissy, Jiako, Keily, Sarah, Bethany, Rachel, Tea and.... Where's the other one...?  
  
Jiako: I DUNNO WHAT YOUR TALKIN' 'BOUT! I'LL NEVER CONFESS!!!  
  
Sissy: O.o;; If you mean Xana, we don't know where she is. SO PISS OFF BITCH, WE AIN'T TELLIN' YOU NUTHIN'!!!  
  
Lady Fox: Very well, if you insist on being this way... *Flips a switch, which begins to shock everyone*  
  
All the women: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Lady Fox: *Turns it off* Oh, and don't for one moment think your little boy toys heard that and are coming to rescue you, either. This room is totally sound-proof, no one can hear you scream. ...Except me. WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Keily: ARG-! YOU BITCH!  
  
Bethany: I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance on Pegasus's island!  
  
Sarah: And rest assured, our husbands WILL come and save us, or my name isn't Naga the White Serpent!!  
  
Sissy: ...It's not.  
  
Sarah: Oh yeeeeeeah...  
  
Lady Fox: ...? *Flips the switch*  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
And back to our heroes... again.  
  
Bakura: And so the next thing I know, Me an' Ryan are in a wrestling match with Mickey Mouse and Pinocchio and Sarah an' Ryouko are bitch-slapping Snow White and Cinderella!  
  
At that the stream of laughter starts all over again, even Yami was laughing. ^_~  
  
Cyndie: Well, this is... Different...  
  
Lina: But in a good way!  
  
Kendra: A different, odd, and slightly scary way but still... Nice in a weird way.  
  
Jennai: I hear ya.  
  
Seto: Oh, wait a minute! *Holds up the tracking... thing* This stupid thing is finally picking up something! ...Everyone, head west!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there ya go! Looks like everyone is finally getting along! ...WHAT HAVE I DONE?! ..Oh well, R & R! ^_________________^ (\/) 


	4. We're Baaaaaaaaaaack!

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! I did make up a few of the cards from Kimi and co.'s deck, so I suppose their mine. Eh, I dun care... I didn't make up most of them, though. They're just cards from my own deck. I own them in one sense, but I didn't create them.  
  
Sorry if it takes a little while to get this and the next few chapters up, I'm working on several other fics besides this one. And to Xana, about that Scooby snacks and penguins joke: I couldn't fit into this chapter, but I promise I will in a later chapter. Well, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto's tracking device had brought them to the room where Kimi and the women were, and Lady Fox, seeing them coming, had locked the door and se off the alarms.  
  
Seto: Damnit! We gotta get inside before the guards come or else we're dead meat!  
  
Everyone: *Nods*  
  
Ryouko: And I've got an idea... Ryan, Dad, I'll need your help with this...  
  
Ryan and Bakura: *Smirks knowingly* Right!  
  
Ryouko, Ryan and Bakura: *Pull out their flamethrowers* BURN, BABY, BURN!!! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
O.O;; ...But unfortunately for them, they didn't have enough fire power to melt the steel door fast enough, and the guards were almost there.  
  
Ryou & Dorian: *Nod at each other, then pull out their own flame throwers*  
  
Bakura: O_O??/O.O!! Aibou?!  
  
Ryou: Aw, c'mon Yami. Only a complete idiot would think I'M as innocent as I look. *Winks, then proceeds to help with the burning of the door*  
  
After fives seconds, with the extra fire power, the door gave way and our heroes rush in to find Kimi and co being shocked into oblivion.  
  
All the kids: MOM!!  
  
Bakura: SARAH!  
  
Yugi: BETHANY!  
  
Seto: KIMI!  
  
Ryou: KEILY!  
  
Tristan: SISSY!  
  
Mokuba: RACHEL!  
  
Jimmie: TEA!  
  
Trunks: JIAKO!  
  
Joey: XA-! *Looks around; confused*.........WHERE'S XANA?!  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The loud blaring of the alarms didn't go away and Xana stood puzzled as Vega began to leave.  
  
Xana: Hey! Where are you going?  
  
Vega: Nowhere important, but if you want to escape this will probably be your only chance to do so, so hurry!  
  
Xana: *Shakes her head* Uh-uh! I'm coming with you! *Transforms*  
  
Vega: *Sighs* Very well, but we must go now!  
  
Xana: *Nods and they head off*  
  
Back to our heroes...  
  
All the Bakuras: *Holding up their flamethrowers at Lady Fox*  
  
Yugi: *Yami takes over* I suggest you release them- Or we'll burn you to a crisp!  
  
Lady Fox: *Growls irritably, but releases them*  
  
Kimi: *Hugs Seto* Seto! I knew you'd come for me! WE knew you'd ALL come for us!  
  
Vega & Xana: *Rush into the room*  
  
Joey: *Hugs her* Xana! Thank goddess, I was so worried!  
  
But our heroes, distracted by each other, didn't notice Lady Fox as she pulled out a 36.5 Baretta handgun. (*Is obsessed with Resident Evil*)  
  
Lady Fox: *To the Bakuras* Alright, slide 'em on over.  
  
The Bakuras: *Reluctantly do so*  
  
Kimi: Wait just a minute Fox! Surely even you would face an opponent with honor and dignity! I challenge you to a duel monsters game! I win, you have to let us go, you win, you do whatever the hell you want with me. Kill me, torture me, make me your slave, I don't care. I'm the one you really wanted after all, isn't that right?  
  
Lady Fox: Yes, yes it is. A duel it is then!  
  
Keily: Wait Kimi, take this. *Hands her a card* It'll be helpful in a tight spot. Everybody, pitch in!  
  
The rest of the girls give her a card as well and the two start off their duel.  
  
Lady Fox: For my opening move, I set Gyakutenno Megami in attack mode! (GM- Atk: 1800, Def: 2000)  
  
Kimi: Very well then, I set The Homicidal Chef in attack mode, and I place another card face down. (HC- Atk: 2200, Def: 2000)  
  
A curly, brunette in a French maid's outfit appeared wielding two butcher's knives.  
  
Kimi: Homicidal Chef, ATTACK!  
  
Lady Fox's life points decrease from 2000 to 1800.  
  
Lady Fox: *Growls* Whatever... I place these two monsters down of the field, Queen's Double and Hibikime! Then I use this polymerization to fuse them into the Empress Judge! And that's not all! I add this magic card: Invigoration! It increases my Empress Judge's attack by 400 points and her defense by 200 points! (EJ- Atk: 2500, Def: 1900) Empress Judge, ATTACK!  
  
Kimi's life points go from 2000 to 1650.  
  
Kimi: *Unfazed* Very well, now I will set Maha Vailo in attack mode, and I activate the magic card I set face down earlier, Ookazi! Say goodbye to 800 of your life points!  
  
Lady Fox's life points go from 1800 to 1000.  
  
Lady Fox: Grr-!  
  
Kimi: *Mimicking her earlier words* And that's not all! I add this magic card to my Maha Vailo, Ancient Wisdom! Which increases all spellcasters attack by 700 points, but because of Maha Vailo's special effect, he get 500 attack points for every equip card I play with him! Which raises his attack to 2750! Maha Vailo, attack the Empress Judge!  
  
Lady Fox's life points go from 1000 to 700.  
  
Keily: *Leading all the husbands in a cheer* Go, Kimi, go! You kick butt! Go to hell, Fox, you evil slut! Yeah!  
  
Sissy: Wee! I have NO clue what's going on! ^.^;;  
  
Kimi: Your turn, Lady Fox.  
  
Lady Fox: Very well. I play, Seiyaryu! And I add this magic card, Dragon's breath! It adds 300 point to his attack and defense! That make him just strong enough to defeat your Maha Vailo!  
  
(Seiyaryu- Atk: 2800, Def: 2600)  
  
Kimi's Life points go from 1650 to 1000.\  
  
Kimi: I set Ryu-Kishin in defense mode. (RK- Atk: 1000, Def: 500)  
  
Ryou: I don't get it, why is she laying down that throw away monster...? Surely she has better cards than that...?  
  
Kimi: Heh, heh... And now I law down this magic card, Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters on the field. And since Ryu-Kishin was in defense mode, I don't lose any life points at all! But you, however...  
  
Lady Fox's Life points go from 700 to 200.  
  
Kimi: Now I lay down Tyhone #2 in attack mode, and I set this card face down.  
  
(Tyhone #2- Atk: 1700. Def: 1900)  
  
Lady Fox: Then I play Fox Daemon in attack mode! It has more than enough attack points to wipe your Tyhone #2 out! (FD- Atk: 2100, Def: 1500)  
  
Kimi: I don't think so. You may be a great kidnapper, Lady Fox, but your a horrible duelist. I activate my trap card, Trap Hole! If the opposing monster has an attack power of 1000 points or more, the monster is destroyed. And that means your Fox Daemon!  
  
Lady Fox's Life points go from 200 to 0.  
  
Kimi: YEAH! I WON!  
  
Everybody: YEAH! GO KIMI, GO KIMI! *All do a funkay munkay dance*  
  
Lady Fox: NOOOOOOOOO!!! *Thinking* This can't be! ...I won't LET it be! *Pulls out a scroll, The Time Wizard's Awakening Spell; Still thinking* Heh, heh... This will do nicely...  
  
Vega: *Gets her attention* Mother, you have lost. More than your chance at vengeance, I might add. You have lost me! I am Xana's son now!  
  
Lady Fox: *Growls; Thinks* Then you shall go down with her... *Aloud* I SUMMON, THE TIME WIZARD!!!  
  
The famous magical clock appears in a bright light from the scroll.  
  
Lady Fox: The Time Wizard not only has power over time, it has power over much more powerful forces... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Go, Time Wizard, send them ALL where- *Points to Kimi* SHE belongs. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
The Time Wizard, obeying its mistress, created a portal to which everyone, excluding Lady Fox, was pulled in...  
  
Hours later...  
  
Sarah: *The first to awaken* Ungh... What hap-HOLY SHIT!  
  
This, promptly woke the others.  
  
Bethany: Jeez, what was that all abou-HOLY SHIT!  
  
Afraid to even look down, everyone does so anyway.  
  
Jiako: No... Dear goddess, please say it isn't so...!  
  
Rachel: (Yay! Her first line!) What in the hell-?!  
  
Sissy: I cannot believe it... Kimi, we're... We're back in OUR world...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooooh! I so evil! EEEEEEVIIIIIIL!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! This has to be my worst cliffhanger so far... Which is actually pretty sad once you think about it... *Tries to think about it* ...OW! Well, anyways, R & R!! ^_~ 


	5. The Mission!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself.  
  
Well, finally decided to get off my lazy fanny and write this!  
  
Jennai the Jyoumi: Yeah, took you long enough.  
  
...I'd like to introduce you to my verbally and physically abusive muse, given to me by my cousin, Alexis, Jennai the Jyoumi. Lucky me...  
  
Jennai the Jyoumi: Shush!  
  
Yami Kimi the Ganstah Spectah of Defeat: I've been replaced... *Sniffles*  
  
Aww! No, you haven't, Yami! Jennai the Jyoumi may be a gift from someone very special to me, but you were MY creation. So you'll always have a special place in my empty black void of a blood pumping organ!  
  
Yami Kimi: Really? Fo' sho?  
  
Fo' sho, Yami, fo' sho. Besides, I think Jennai the Jyoumi is homophobic...  
  
Jennai the Jyoumi: What does THAT have to do with anything?!  
  
MOVING RIGHT ALONG! I'm happy to say that the real reason I stopped procrastinating and started writing in because of a person who literally referred to himself as 'shit.' O_o? Here is his message:  
  
"GAY! I bet you got dropped on your head as a child. I bet your face is all deformed and crap. I bet you look like a turtle! TURTLE! TURTLE! TURTLE!"  
  
...Okay, so... Can I really even respond to something as stupid as that...? I think my IQ just dropped two points from trying to make sense of that...  
  
Yami Kimi: So, dat would make you, what? One hundred and forty seven depending on your lastest IQ test?  
  
Yeah, I'd say that's about right. It would have been more, if I was any good at math. *Sighs* Well, this retard also bothered to review another one of my fics. ...Which kinda doesn't make a lot of sense to me, because... Well, when I don't like a story, I usually don't tell the person I don't like it and don't bother reading their other fics if I thought it was THAT bad. I guess this guy was just having a blonde moment... Here it is:  
  
"That sucked so much dick I couldn't even read it! I almost threw up. Talk about shitting on your face! How about shitting on your story too!"  
  
Um... Did I miss something here, or is this guy obsessed with crap? O.o;;x100. The only thing I comprehended out of that mess was 'That sucked so much dick I couldn't even read it!' And if you didn't read it, what right do you have to judge it?  
  
Yami Kimi: Dun bother tryin' ta make sense of it, if you're a moose, you can't tell how a chicken feels, and if you're an intelligent being, you can tell how a homophobic, dumbshit asshole feels.  
  
...I guess that makes sense. More sense then him anyway. Well, thank you for your opinion 'shit'! God bless you, and please, send more of your hilarious mini-rants! We'll be sure to update ASAP if you do! ^_~ That said, onto chapter five! =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimi: There is no way in hell-! I mean, how in the-?!  
  
Seto: Kimi, what in the world is going on?  
  
Kimi, terrified to say the least, looks over at Seto. And her eyes widened in horror/fascination.  
  
Kimi: S-seto?!  
  
Seto, in a more realistic form, was hardly even recognizable. His chestnut hair had an un... anime...ish texture to it. His eyes weren't the pure blue they were back in his world, but had dulled to a blueish-green tint, just like Kimi's. And the clothes he had had on when he left, which consisted of his normal work clothes, AKA the blue trenchcoat, blue button up shirt and jeans, were now replaced with a black muscle shirt and black jeans.  
  
Kimi: *Drools* ...Snap out of it, Kimi! *Slaps herself*  
  
She looked around, the other husbands had been transformed too, Joey and Yugi with much shorted hair and both decked out in blue, Tristan a mix of black and white, both Bakura's hair had turned from a pure white, to a bleach, surfer blonde and both were wearing red. She looked around to find Jennai or any of the other children, but she could not. But before she could let out a "Where the hell is my daughter?!" A not-so-familiar face appeared.  
  
Keily: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shadi?!  
  
Shadi: Greetings. I sense there has been a lapse in the space time continuum. Since you- *Points to Kimi* caused it, you will be helping me to fix it. Now let's go.  
  
Kimi: Um, sorry 'bout that, but hello 'Mr. Let's skip the appetizers and get to the main course' but what are you talking about? Care to fill us in before you drag us off into yet another merry-go-round of an adventure?  
  
Shadi: *Narrows his eyes* Very well. I shall 'fill you in.'*Raises his voice* Yugi, Kaiba, everyone! Listen up! This is the realm these women originated from. In this dimension you are nothing more that mere cartoon characters. And to these women, you are nothing more that mere obsessions. They do not love you, they simply idolize you.  
  
Seto: What in the name of duel monsters are you babbling about?  
  
Yugi: How dare you say such things! Of course Bethany loves me! ...Right, Beth-chan?  
  
All the women: *Are frozen in their tracks and look very pale* .............  
  
Yugi: Beth-chan...?  
  
Seto: Friggin' cartoons, eh? After all that's happened I'd probably be a fool to doubt even something as absurd sounding as this...  
  
*Flashback, back in Pegasus's castle*  
  
Yugi: Can we please go now?  
  
Sissy: Well, where the hell are we?  
  
Kimi: Pegasus's castle, duh!  
  
Sissy: Well, how the hell was I supposed to know?! I never watch -!  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Seto: 'I never watched the show.' That what you were going to say, weren't you Sissy?  
  
Sissy: Yes...  
  
Seto: I suppose it would also explain your sudden change in appearance as well...  
  
Kimi blushed and looked down.  
  
Kimi: Damnit...  
  
Kimi's long, light blonde hair was now back to a short, tomboyish cut, dirty blonde hair, her eyes back to their dull cadet blue and height back to her short, lil' 5'10 self. Sissy's hair had gone from her straight, butt- length crimson, to her old shoulder length, curly orange. Just as Bethany went back to her brown eyed, black haired self and Keily to her not-so- anime-ish dull blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. So too was Xana back to her normal real world self, as was Jiako and Sarah.  
  
Sissy: Crap... Now I'm twenty pound heavier that when I was in anime form! I miss those non-real world advantages!  
  
Kimi: *Hits her HARD on the head* BAKA! This is NOT the time to be concerned about such petty things!  
  
Beth: *Pissed/Sad* GRR-! DAMNIT!!! *Shoots her last bit of leftover power to the left of her, where Jimmie was standing*  
  
Jimmie: *Falls over dead*  
  
Beth: Whoops... Sorry, Tea!  
  
Tea: *Gasp* You killed Jimmie! You BASTARD! *Runs off crying and gets run over by a car*  
  
Kimi: *Looks up at the sky* ...Thank you SO much!  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: Heehee, no problem! *Winks and leaves*  
  
Shadi: ...Jesus, even here things are chaotic... Anyways, back to filling you in on you must do!  
  
Seto: Yeah, and back to being pissed!  
  
Kimi: When are you NOT pissed...?  
  
Seto: .......................You know, that's a damn good question! Moving right along!  
  
All the husbands: GRR! I AM PISSED!  
  
Shadi: .....................ANYWAYS! You must travel across the Earth in search for your counterparts in this world, since you girls made yourselves at home in *Points at the still pissed guys* their world, you also have counterparts. Once you have found them, you must come into physical contact with them. That is all. Then you can go back to your happy little homes in Yu-Gi-Oh Land! Is that clear?  
  
Kym: Pokemon crystal clear, Mr. Towel on his head man!  
  
Shadi: *Shaking with anger* It. Is. A. TURBAN!!!  
  
Kym: Hell, call it whatever you want, it's still just a fancy towel!  
  
Jiako: Hey, Kimi? What's up with that? *Points upward*  
  
Kym: *Looks up* What?  
  
Jiako: No, above my name! I thought your name was Kimi, why does the author keep calling you Kym?  
  
Kym: I dunno. KK?  
  
Kimi the Kenlei: *Sighs* You WERE Kimi in Yu-Gi-Oh Land. There's not many differences, but in this dimension, you are Kym, not Kimi. You are also all back the ages you were when you started this wacky adventure, so nothing has changed in this system.  
  
Shadi: Hey! It's MY job to tell them these things, ya mind?  
  
KK: Sorry, sorry! Please continue where I left off!  
  
Shadi: *Clears his throat* Right, nothing has changed in this system. You are all currently in California, where Kym and Sissy come from. In other words, Kym and Sissy, you are NOT allowed to date. Seto, Tristan, I suggest you stay clear of them when they are around they're parents.  
  
Seto and Tristan: *Still pissed* ...  
  
Shadi: Now, when you are in a ten mile radius of your counterpart, you will feel a strong tug towards the direction they are in. Almost how Ryou's Millennium Ring points to other Millennium items, so too will you be drawn to your counterparts. And don't worry about having people like 'the damn twins' as your counterparts, either. Your counterpart has to have something significant in common with you. So just drive around until you feel a tug. ...Oh, wait, you don't have your drivers license, either, do you?  
  
Everyone: *Shakes their head no*  
  
KK: Yeah, Shadi, that's kinda where you come in.  
  
Shadi: Great, now I have to be these freak's driver...  
  
KK: Pretty much... Alright, I've had enough, just end this dumb chapter here, for gods sake!  
  
Jiako: Goddess's, you mean?  
  
KK: Nope, in this dimension, god is a guy.  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Kym: Welcome back to Boringsville. Population: A whole planet chock full of prejudice morons. Yay, what fun...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's chapter five! ...You know, I just realized something. This entire time I been saying stuff like, "Well, there's chapter ______ for ya!" Because I have NOTHING else to say... Well, review my lil' PC chair turnips! (As opposed to Couch potatoes.) 


	6. Sissy the Twotimer!

Disclaimer: FOR GODS SAKE, YOU'VE HEARD THIS A MILLION TIMES!!! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! *Head Explodes*  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thought I wouldn't figure it out, did you 'shit'?! OR should I saaaaay-!  
  
Yami Kimi: *Does a drumroll with pencils*  
  
SARAH COSBY!! Yeah, you heard me! I dunno if it's something in the water or what, but I've been getting smarter lately! And guess what?! It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out that only a total DUMBASS like you could write such a retarded flame! Now that I've let the anger out, lemme tell you one thing, Cosby!  
  
Okay, it's impressive that an idiot like you was able to win Jimmie over with your 'charm' (AKA: Calling him a 'bitch' every waking minute.) and I have finally come to grips with the fact that the only boy I've ever thought half decent is actually an insensitive prick and an obtuse moron! I can deal with your constant harassment at school and I can deal with your dirty looks and that I get absolutely NO support from my so called 'friends'! I can deal with the rumors you constantly spread about me and I can deal with all your immature crap!  
  
...But don't you DARE think for one goddamn minute think that you can get away with this!! LEAVE MY FUCKING REVIEW BOX OUTTA THIS, YOU BITCH!!! If you wanna be a brainless jackass at school, then that's fine, but I won't let you get away with this!   
  
Sarah Cosby, in case you hadn't noticed, every time you see me at school you harass me and won't leave me alone. Now your sending me notes via the internet to annoy me further! You may not know this, among countless other things I might add, but this is STALKING. Do I really need to get a restraining order on you? Does it need to go that far?! You've got what you want, now just leave me the hell alone!!  
  
..............Sorry about that folks. Now, here is chapter six.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan: Woah! Tug over here!  
  
Keily: Already?  
  
Shadi: Yes, we must be close. Get in the van!  
  
Xana: ...You tellin' me a cosmic being, and the owner of two millennium items, like yourself is driving a VAN?!  
  
Shadi: *Looks down shamefully* ...Yes...  
  
Sissy: Wow... Um... That sucks?  
  
Shadi: Not as much as not even owning a car.  
  
Kym and Sissy: _;;  
  
Tristan: Um, helloooooo!  
  
Shadi: Oh, right. Into the van!  
  
*Insert corny Batman-ish back round music here*  
  
Xana: Ah! Here we are in Mo-town, Central Cali!   
  
Sissy and Kym: *Pales*  
  
Shadi: Tristan, you say this is the house the tug leads you to?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, that's the one!  
  
Sissy: ........Shiiiiiiiiit!!  
  
Xana: What's yo' problem?  
  
As soon as this is said, a boy walks out of the said house. He isn't fat, but leading towards the pudgy side. He's got one of those baby-face and short, spiked, brown hair. He is wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and a black baseball cap.  
  
Boy: 'Sup Sis?  
  
Sissy rushes over to hug him, much to Tristan's shock and annoyance.  
  
Sissy: Justin!!   
  
Justin: Um, whoa. What's up with the sudden affection?  
  
Sissy: Oh! Um... It just seems like a really long time since I last saw you! I've missed you!  
  
Justin: *Raises an eyebrow*  
  
Tristan: AHEM.  
  
Sissy: Um, Tristan? Meet Justin.  
  
Tristan: *Annoyed* Who is he?   
  
Sissy: He's-!  
  
Justin: *Gets in his face* I, am her BOYFRIEND.  
  
Kym, Xana, Keily, Sarah, ect: *Make various noises including shocked whistles, gasps and "This ain't gonna end pretty!"'s.*  
  
Tristan: ...Excuse me?  
  
Yugi: *Tsk's disapprovingly at Sissy*  
  
Sissy: Stay outta this, shorty.  
  
Beth: He's not short! He's just vertically challenged, damnit!  
  
Justin: You heard me. I. Am. Sissy's. Boyfriend. And as soon as we graduate, I'm going to marry her. Got a problem with that?  
  
Tristan: I'm afraid that's a little impossible, buddy. She's alre-!  
  
Sissy: *Whistles to get Tristan's attention to show him her bare hand, free of any ring*  
  
Tristan: ........Damnit...  
  
Justin: You were saying?  
  
Tristan: Shut up, you little punk!   
  
Tristan tries to throw a punch at Justin, but he dodges and brings his fist up to meet Tristan's stomach. Tristan falls backwards, and onto his back. The tugging immediately goes away afterwards.  
  
Justin: Oh, yeah, and Sissy? We're through.  
  
Sissy: Like I give a damn, you jerk! *Rushes over to Tristan* Tristan, are you okay?!  
  
Tristan: .........  
  
Sissy: Tristan...?  
  
Tristan: ...Get away from me, you two-timer.  
  
Sissy: *Gasps* But-!  
  
Tristan: *Pulls away from her, and heads back to the van*  
  
Seto: *Looks over at Kym with a distrustful look on his face*  
  
Kym: Believe me Seto, a girl like me would be lucky to have a friend, period. You don't need to worry about me being a cheater.  
  
Seto: *Snorts* Like I care.  
  
Kym: *Gives him a dirty look*  
  
Shadi: Well...  
  
Bakura: *Interrupts* Wait, these counterparts could be anywhere on this planet, right?  
  
Shadi: Yes. Why?  
  
Bakura: So, you're telling me we'll have to drive all across the Earth to find them?!  
  
Shadi: Yes, that is correct.  
  
Bakura: So, in other words..........*Mumbles*  
  
Shadi: What?  
  
Bakura: *Giggles like a madman... Er... Himself*  
  
Shadi: What are you gig-!  
  
Bakura: *Interrupts* In other words, ROAD TRIP!! ^________________^ (Sorry, I had to quote SOMETHING or I'd go sane.)  
  
Sarah: *Smacks Bakura upside the head* Baka! Can't you see Sissy and Tristan just went through a heartbreaking and traumatic ordeal?! And you're here giggling over a road trip?!  
  
Bakura: Um... Yeeeeeeeah?  
  
Sarah: ...Never mind. I forgot whom I was talking to for a second there...  
  
Jiako: So... I guess we just go... drive? Wow, how boring from our usual hikes in dark, spooky, pop star infested castles!  
  
Joey: Yeah, but tink ah all da crazy road rage, recockulously long waits in traffic, drunks drivers, detours, and other stuff that psycho's gonna put us through!  
  
Ryou: Which psycho? KK or my Yami?  
  
Joey: .....................Both, now dat I tink about it...  
  
KK and Bakura: *Giggle like Mad- I mean... Themselves*   
  
KK: Oh, yeeeeeeeah... That's what I forgot! *CoughamongotherthingsCough* Yami, sorry, but you and Yugi can't be one person unless Yugi goes insane too. Split personalities, ya know? You dun mind having your own body for a while, do ya?  
  
Yugi: *Yami takes over* Do I have a choice?  
  
KK: Nope! *Snaps fingers*  
  
And in a poof, two multi-colored haired boys stood before them.  
  
Xana: Wait a sec, if even God can't do those things in this dimension, then how come you can?  
  
KK: Because, I, am the author. Spooky author powers beat godly powers any day!  
  
Yugi: I feel so naked without Yami...  
  
Seto: *Chuckles* Yugi, you ARE naked.  
  
Yugi: EEP! *Covers himself*  
  
KK: See?  
  
Beth: Damn, I wish I had powers like that! *_*  
  
KK: You do.  
  
Beth: Wha-?  
  
KK: Nevermind! Forget what I just said! Just get in the van and head west! .::  
  
Shadi: ...This is going to be a long, long, long sequel...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wuahahahaha! Why, yes, it is, Shadi! ^________________^ Review! 


	7. If Only it Were That Easy

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this like the pathetic little monkey I am. ...Actually, Id probably be throwing wads of money at peoples heads just for the fun of it. Yeah, I'm just morbidly insane like that. ^_~  
  
YES! I'm on somebody's favorites! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love it! *Ahem* ANYWAYS...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura: Geez, we've been driving for five hours, and there hasn't been a single freaking tug?! This blows!  
  
Shadi: *Pulls over* Well, I suppose here would be a good place to stop for the night anyways...  
  
Seto: A Motel 6? Hell no, nothing touches mine and Mokuba's perfect heads but a pillow from either my own home or at LEAST one from a Holiday Inn!  
  
Joey: Oh, suck it up, Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Shut your yap, dog!  
  
Joey: Say that again! I dare ya!  
  
Keily: Well... It's looks like this are heading back in the same direction as normal.  
  
Fat chance... I mean, the group split up into groups of fours. Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan being the first, Kym, Sissy, Keily and Xana the second, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura on the third, Sarah, Beth, Jiako and Rachel the fourth, and Trunks(Whom I realize has had almost none to no lines this entire fic...) and Shadi sharing a fifth. (For the second time, I really hope that's everyone...)  
  
In their own room, Joey emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of green swimming trunks.  
  
Joey: *Waves to Yugi* Later man. I'm gonna go join Tristan down at da pool.  
  
Yugi: Okay. Bye.  
  
Silence reigned for several minutes before Yami spoke up.  
  
Yami: Yugi... I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, and, well...  
  
Yugi: Yes, Yami?  
  
Yami: Well... There is only four of us in this room, so why is there twenty some-odd towels in here...?  
  
Yugi: ...............  
  
Yami: ......Yugi?  
  
Yugi: ...Oh, sure! You get all the EASY questions! Who am I? Why am I here? Who's this guy, Malik, and why is he trying to kill me?!  
  
Yami: O.o;;  
  
Yugi: And I get all the HARD questions!!! Why do motels put so many towels in their rooms? Why don't ants like magnifying glasses? WHERE DO BABIES COME FROM?! *Hyperventilates*  
  
Yami: ...*Gives him a brown paper bag* Me thinks you miss your daughter?  
  
Yugi: *Inhales from the bag* Yeah...  
  
Yami: Well, don't worry, Yugi. I'm sure everything will turn out fine.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: ......*Sarcastic* Gee, thanks so much for the moving emotional speech. It really helped.  
  
Yami: Really?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
*Insert corny Batman-esque backround music here* Quick! To the Kym, Sissy, Keily, and Xana's-room-mobile!  
  
Sissy: *Is hiding in the bathroom clutching the bible for dear life* Why, oh, WHY do hotels have so many sugar coated items on the room service menu?!  
  
The Almighty Insane Ones: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sissy: .........*Locks the door and sucks on her thumb*  
  
And to Mokuba, Seto, etc's room...  
  
Ryou: *Gets hit with a pillow* ...You're going down, theif!!!  
  
Bakura: In your dreams, doughboy!!! And don'tcha even THINK about leaving, moneybags!!  
  
Seto: *Grabs a pillow* I'm not going anywhere! =D  
  
Mokuba: *Is off in the bathroom filling his pillow sheet with marbles, glass, rocks, and other painful things that came out of nowhere* Heeheeheeheehee...  
  
O.o;; Um, let's just go see how Trunks and Shadi are doing, ne? Gawd knows Sarah and her 'posse' can't be much worse than Kym and her bunch. .;;  
  
Trunks: ....................  
  
Shadi: ...................  
  
Trunks: ........................  
  
Shadi: ............................  
  
Trunks: ......................  
  
Shadi: ......................Checkmate.  
  
Trunks: DAMNIT!!! *Bangs head on wall*  
  
Shadi: *Grins*  
  
...Riiiiiight... Anyways, so they all went to sleep and dreamed of magical ponies... Yay. The next morning, they meet in the lobby.  
  
Beth: Say, if Jimmie and Tea are dead, what happens to their counterparts? Will we have to drag their dead bodies and make their counterparts touch them or something?  
  
Bakura: *Laughs insanely at the thought*  
  
Shadi: No, the second they died, their counterparts died as well.  
  
Yugi: *Feels bad* Those poor people...  
  
Sarah: Who were they?  
  
Shadi: *Points to the lobby T.V.*  
  
T.V. Anchorman: In other news, pop stars Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake have both died for seemingly no reason whatsoever! Cutting up the bodies into little pieces- I mean, performing an anatomy! *Ahem* Should tell us the cause of death. In other news...  
  
Everyone: *Stands there shocked* ..............................  
  
Kym: HELL YEAH!!!  
  
Everyone: WOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!  
  
Xana: Man, talk about killing two birds with one stone!  
  
Joey: Don't you mean two pop stars and two just plain annoying people with one car and a saiyan energy beam?  
  
Xana: What's the difference?  
  
Yami: ANYWAYS! Shadi, where are we heading to next?  
  
Shadi: We are going to be driving around the Hollywood and Los Angeles area. Since two dead members have had pop stars as counterparts, there is a chance that more members will also have celebrities as counterparts.  
  
Rachel: By the way, what happened to you three? *Points to Bakura, Ryou, and Seto*  
  
Bakura, Ryou, and Seto: *All have several bruises and cuts in various places; they glare at Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: *Laughs like... Um... Bakura*  
  
Bakura: You're lucky you're a little kid or I'd be beating the hell outta ya right about now!  
  
Ryou: That never stopped you from beating ME when I was a little kid!  
  
Bakura: Yeah... Well... You were asking for it!  
  
Ryou: How in the hell was I 'asking for it'?!  
  
Bakura: .........Your accent.  
  
Ryou: Wha-!  
  
Jiako: Um, he's right ya know. That is one mad annoying accent, Ryou.  
  
Yugi: I'm afraid I'm gonna hafta agree with her, Ryou. I mean, you're freaking Japanese! What's up with the British accent?  
  
Ryou: It's not my fault, it's those damn dubbers faults!!  
  
Everyone: *Make fists* Damn those dubbers...  
  
Kym: Yeah, my original name was Kimichiru, but apparently something was wrong with that name and they cut it down to just Kimi, and now Kym!  
  
Beth: *Raises hand* Maybe it's because the author probably would have gotten sued or mauled if she used anymore Sailor Moon references!  
  
Kym: ...You may have a point there...  
  
Shadi: Yes, yes, this is indeed a magical conversation, but what's say we continue it in the van?  
  
Xana: I still can't believe you're driving a van, Shadi...  
  
Shadi: MOVE IT!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No, I'm not dead. ...Well, brain-dead anyways, but that doesn't count. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm making this crap up from the top of my head, and that appendage doesn't work properly. Anyways, review! ^_~ (\/) 


End file.
